1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent trend for a high density multi-functional package board having an electro-device, there has been an increasing demand for high density circuit patterns that are formed on a substrate.
According to the related art, circuit patterns are formed on the surface of an insulating layer. However, since the structure is not suitable for high density circuit patterns, a technique of burying circuit patterns in the insulating layer has been introduced. According to the technique, a carrier is prepared, and a circuit pattern is formed over the carrier. And then, the circuit pattern is transferred to an insulating resin.
Here, since a metal barrier is interposed between the carrier and the circuit pattern, there is a limit to simplification of manufacturing processes because the metal barrier has to be etched while the circuit pattern is transferred to the insulating resin. In addition, when a hole is processed in the insulating resin in order to form a via for interlayer connection, a portion of the metal barrier has to be opened, before the hole is processed. In that case, an interlayer accuracy may be deteriorated due to the process of opening a portion of the metal barrier.